Beth
by utahgirl91
Summary: My version of Puck singing Beth. This is about Lauren and Puck's daughter Beth. Quinn never had a baby. set after high school. I know I suck at summaries. :/ oh and Crysie1979 helped out with the beginning! :D please review! :


Lauren was waiting for her man to come home for a few days while the band was taking a break from touring. She was so proud of him and everything that he has done to prove that he isn't a Lima Loser. She was sitting in their bed when her phone rang and it played _fat bottom girls_. Lauren had to laugh because of that silly song she knew that she was in love with Puck.

Lauren, "hey baby."

Puck, "how are my baby girls?"

Lauren, "We are doing ok and how are you? When you coming home"

Puck, "Baby, our manager booked us another night. I'm sorry." Little did she know that he was outside their doorstep, looking up into their Bed room. Lauren sighed, "Al right, well we miss you." That was all Lauren could come up with. She really needed him right now. Beth was teething and she was keeping her up all night long, and with out Noah there with her. She felt like a single mom. She hated that feeling, cause she knew that she had someone just that someone was not there all the time. And at that she started to cry. "Baby, please don't cry. I love you so much! I think of you two every night before I go to bed. I will be there first thing tomorrow morning. I'll drive all night if I have to." He said with a smile because he knows he wont need to do that. "I know, I'm sorry I'm just a little emotional right now. Beth hasn't been sleeping at all at night. She got her first baby tooth." She said with a smile. Noah was thinking to himself, that he can't believed he is missing out on the most important things in his daughters life. "Wow! Really? I can't wait to see it. Hey Honey, I gotta go now? The boys need me. I'll call you when I get to the hotel okay?" Noah said he heard Lauren wipe away a tear before she talked. It really was killing him inside. But soon enough they will be reunited. "Alright baby I'll be thinking about you." She said and they both said I love you's and hung up.

5 minutes later Beth started to scream again. And Noah can hear it from outside. At that note he walked in very quietly, Beth loves to hear her dad sing. She falls asleep to it all the time. It's like a security blanket. He starts walking up the stairs, half way up he started to sing.

Beth I hear you callin but I can't come home right now

Me and the boys are playin and we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin

Oh Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

_He starts to walk into the baby nursery and sees Lauren in shock, but with a huge smile on her face. Beth is finally calming down. _

You say you feel so empty that our house just ain't our home

I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone

_He feels so ashamed for leaving Lauren alone with her, he wants to be a good father, but part of that is making money. And this job is what is keeping them grounded. _

Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin

Oh Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

_Lauren is in tears. And Beth is finally asleep, and that she is thankful for. Noah takes his baby girl in his arms and puts her in her crib. And pulls Lauren in. _

Beth I know you're lonely and I hope you'll be alright

Cause me and the boys will be playing all night

All Night!

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a crappy husband I should be home with you helping our daughter I-" he didn't get another word out, Lauren couldn't handle it anymore she kissed him with so much passion. It started to get a little heated as they made there way towards the bedroom. "Lauren I've missed you." Noah said in between kisses. "I've missed you to." She said with a smile. Not only is Beth asleep right now, but now she will get some sleep. She can never sleep when he is not home where he can protect them. She feels safe. They made there way to the bedroom and shut the door. But half way through, Beth started crying again. "I'll go. I miss my girl." Noah said while picking up his pants. Lauren just stared. "Thank you." She said and he just laughed. "Get some sleep, I'll be back." She didn't need to be told twice, as soon as she hit the pillow she feel asleep.


End file.
